


[Vid] Hummingbird

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: don't let me let you down





	[Vid] Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and I needed something angsty yet fluffy with a happy ending in order to cope with all my feelings.

**music:** Hummingbird by Kyla La Grange

 **password:** hummingbird

[hummingbird](https://vimeo.com/247682520) from [L. K.](https://vimeo.com/user2978505) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 **download:** [30mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/eu8zzg)

 

Also posted [here on lj](https://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/108128.html) and [here on dw](https://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/102265.html).

Comments and kudos are loved!

 


End file.
